1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to broadcast video systems, and more particularly, to shoulder-mounted cameras.
2. Background
Video cameras are frequently used in broadcast video operations when camera mobility is required, particularly in mobile operations, including various outside broadcast activities. In these environments, the weight of the camera is carried on the shoulder of an operator or by hand, when filming from the hip, waist or other low angle. Operators may suffer from muscle fatigue and strain resulting from efforts to stabilize the camera, to compensate for their own movements, and when the load of the camera is unevenly distributed on the shoulder.